1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector that can be mounted to a substantially rigid panel, such as a panel in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles and other electromechanical devices have substantially rigid panels that separate one part of the vehicle or apparatus from another. For example, a rigid panel separates the passenger compartment of a vehicle from the engine compartment. Rigid panels also separate the various electromechanical components in a vehicle door from the exterior of the door.
The typical automotive vehicle will include hundreds of meters of wires for delivering power and transmitting signals between the many electrical and electronic devices in a vehicle. The wires are grouped together into complex arrays of harnesses, many of which must pass through panels in a vehicle. In some instances, a wire harness may pass through a grommet that can be mounted in an aperture in a panel of a vehicle. In other instances, however, the wires of a harness are mounted in a connector and the connector in turn is mounted to the panel. The panel-mounted connector then can be mated with another connector that may be part of a different wire harness.
A panel-mounted connector and its associated wiring harness may be assembled into a sub-component of a vehicle, such as a vehicular door. The sub-component will be transported in a partly assembled condition to another location in the vehicular manufacturing facility where the sub-component can be assembled with other parts of the vehicle. Many electrical circuits in a vehicle are very important parts of the safe and efficient operation of the vehicle. As a result, vehicular manufacturers generally require tests to be performed during the manufacturing process to ensure that all circuits have been assembled correctly and work for their intended purpose. Additionally, vehicles invariably are used in high vibration environments. As a result, vehicle manufacturers typically require secure and often redundant locking of parts of an electrical system that conceivably could be separated from one another. Many locks are configured to provide a position assurance check. The position assurance device will not seat properly if the associated terminal fitting is not mounted properly in the housing or if the associated housing is not mounted properly on a panel. Improper or incomplete mounting of the position assurance member generally will prevent completion of a subsequent step in the assembly, thereby providing a clear indication that the assembly must be rechecked.
A typical panel-mounted connector is identified by the numeral 100 in FIGS. 1 and 2. The prior art connector 100 includes a resin housing 102 with opposite front and rear ends 104 and 106 and a plurality of cavities 108 extending between the ends. Terminal fittings (not shown) are connected to ends of wires and are mounted in the respective cavities 108 in a rear-to-front direction so that the wires extend from the rear end 106 of the housing 102. Locks 110 are formed in the cavities 108 and/or on the terminal fittings so that the terminal fittings are locked in specified positions within the cavities 108. Many connectors also include retainers to assure proper positioning of the terminal fittings in the cavities and to lock the terminal fittings redundantly in the cavities.
The housing 102 of the panel-mounted connector 100 is configured to be mounted to a panel P, such as a panel in an automotive vehicle or apparatus. The panel P has opposite front and rear surfaces F and R, and a mounting aperture A extends through the panel P from the front surface F to the rear surface R. The mounting aperture A is configured to receive the front end 104 of the housing 102. However, a flange 112 projects out from the housing 102 at a location spaced from the front end 104 to limit the insertion of the front end 104 of the housing 102 through the mounting aperture A in the panel P. A rib 114 typically extends out from one side of the housing 102 at a location forward of the flange 112. The distance between the rib 114 and the flange 112 is selected to exceed the thickness of the panel P. A metal clip 120 is mounted to a side of the housing 102 opposite the rib 112 so that a front portion 122 of the metal clip 120 projects forward of the flange of the housing.
This known housing 102 is mounted to the panel P by first inserting the rib 114 of the housing 102 through a portion of the aperture A in the panel P from the rear side R of the panel P. Thus, a portion of the panel P will be trapped between the rib 114 and the flange 112 with the rib 114 on the forward side of the panel P, but with most of the rest of the housing 102 rearward of the panel P. The front end 104 of the housing 102 then is rotated forwardly relative to the panel so that the remainder of the front end 104 of the housing 102 passes through the aperture A in the panel P. Sufficient rotation will urge the metal clip 120 into engagement with the panel P at a position opposite the rib 114. The clip 120 will deform resiliently and pass through the aperture A. However, the clip 120 will resiliently return to an undeformed condition when the housing 102 is properly mounted to the panel P. As a result, the flange 112 will engage against the rear surface R of the panel P outwardly from the aperture A in the panel P. The rib 114 and the metal clip 120, however, will engage the front surface F of the panel P to hold the housing 102 in position.
As noted above, the panel P often is part of a sub-assembly of a vehicle. The connector 100 is mounted to the panel P at the manufacturing location for the sub-assembly. The sub-assembly then may be transported to a different location in the manufacturing facility so that the sub-assembly can be mounted to the remainder of the vehicle.
The panel-mounted connector 100 and its wiring harness often will be tested electrically prior to completing the mounting of the sub-assembly onto the remainder of the vehicle. This testing is carried out by urging a connector of a testing apparatus into engagement with the terminal fitting in the cavities 108 of the panel-mounted connector 100. Corrections or replacements may be necessary if the test is not positive. These corrective measures may require the metal clip 120 to be deflected sufficiently so that the connector 100 can be separated from the panel P. Most such electrical tests will show that the connector 100 was assembled properly. As a result, a separate connector position assurance (CPA) piece 126 will be mounted on the housing 102 adjacent to the metal clip 120. The CPA piece 126 prevents the metal clip 120 from being deflected sufficiently to permit disengagement of the housing 102 from the panel.
A mating connector then may be mated with the front end of the panel-mounted connector 100. The mating connector may be configured to cover the CPA piece 126 to prevent inadvertent separation of the CPA piece 126. Additionally, the mating connector and/or the CPA piece 126 may be configured to prevent proper mating if the CPA piece 126 is not seated properly. Thus, an ability to complete a mating connection is a test for proper seating of the CPA piece 126.
The above-described prior art connector 100 generally works very well. However, there are a few potential problems. First, the metal clip 120 is not very large and may not hold the connector 100 adequately on panel P prior to proper seating of the terminal position assurance piece. As a result, the connector 100 can be separated from the panel P due to inadvertent contact with the housing or due to forces created while the electrical test is being carried out. As a result, the assembly operation must be delayed while the disengaged connector 100 is retrieved and mounted properly onto the panel.
Second, the separate CPA piece 126 requires the assemblers to maintain a distinct inventory of parts at the assembly location. These small parts then must be oriented properly and inserted properly into a position on the housing 102. An improperly oriented CPA piece 126 may not perform its intended function. Additionally, the assembly worker easily can drop the small CPA piece 126, thereby creating the potential for these CPA pieces 126 to be scattered on the floor of the assembly location. Assembly workers may not be highly skilled, highly paid or highly motivated. As a result, a worker could neglect to insert the CPA piece 126. An improperly mounted CPA piece 126 might impede a mating connector. However, the complete absence of a CPA piece 126 generally will not impede the mating connection. As a result, there is a significant potential that a connector 100 will not be mounted securely to a panel P due to an omission by the assembler.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a panel-mounted connector with an enhanced connector position assurance.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a panel-mounted connector that does not require a separate inventory of connector position assurance pieces.
A further option of the subject invention is to provide a panel-mounted connector that is not easily separable from the panel prior to locking the connector position assurance piece in place.